


充耳不闻

by mlest



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlest/pseuds/mlest
Summary: 迪克有点情感问题，于是他咨询了布鲁斯。因为显而易见，当你需要感情上的帮助，你就该去找蝙蝠侠。





	充耳不闻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sh*t My Dad Says](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765968) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



“理查德少爷，你的脸。”老人话中的担忧盖过了责备，迪克畏缩了一下，扭过头。他忘了阿尔弗雷德会担心。要躲开这护犊子的絮叨，他本应把脸上狰狞绽放的淤伤藏在阴影里。但相对于布鲁斯毫不留情的批评，这倒算是不错的调剂。

“没事的，阿尔弗雷德。只是擦伤。我前晚落地重了点而已。在该翻身的时候错选了团身。”

“你该让我上点药的，少爷。那看上去处理得很不得当。我能冒昧为你配制一点清洁液吗？”

迪克允许自己露出勉强的笑容。在布鲁德海文的一年也让他忘了这个。忘了被照看的感觉，忘了脚下地毯的柔软，忘了阿尔弗雷德的任何冒昧请求都必须立即服从。“当然，那再好不过。多谢了，阿尔弗雷德。他在吗？”

“是的，布鲁斯老爷在下面。我是否该知会他你到了？”

“呃，不用了。我直接下去就行，如果可以的话。”

“当然，少爷。那么我该把你的房间整理出来吗？”

这不是个疑问句。迪克犹豫了。他本来计划直接回布鲁德海文的，但现在看来那有失礼貌，还会令阿尔弗雷德失望，而从九岁起绝不令阿尔弗雷德失望就几乎成了他信仰的一部分。于是他再次咧嘴笑了，“好的，为什么不呢”， 然后转身走向秘密入口。

“欢迎，夜翼。”在他俯身凝视爱伦·坡作品集时，书架后的虹膜扫描仪如是说。书脊上的鸦眼对他闪起红光。墙壁向两侧分开，他快步走进狭窄的石廊，灯光在眼前渐次亮起，又在身后逐一熄灭。他在最后一个转弯处停在空白的石墙前，接受全身扫描。石头裂开一道缝，他钻了进去。

漆黑的洞穴里，整排显示器的荧蓝映着男人的面孔，勾勒出过分锐利的棱角。迪克倒在他旁边的椅子上。

“你把脸搞成这样都是因为疏于训练。”他目不斜视，依旧埋头对着键盘。

“事实上，我的脸成了这样是因为有时候好人没有坏人多。我猜你的冰箱里没有啤酒？”

“我猜你没有比上个月猛长两岁？[1] 而且数量无关紧要。你偷懒了。”又是几次敲击，显示屏闪烁着，变幻着：他在做某种测试，显微扫描某种物质。迪克支起腿，伸了个懒腰。

“你知道，”他沉吟片刻后说，“我应该说过，我出生的时候，哈雷马戏团正在欧洲巡演。我实际上是出生在瑞法边境上——在这两个国家，如果我没记错的话，合法饮酒年龄都是16岁，而按照我的计算我三年前就达到了。如果我想，应该可以申请瑞士护照。这总够得上一两瓶啤酒了。”

布鲁斯瞥了左边的屏幕一眼，皱着眉。“是吗。”他说。他穿着制服，但没戴面罩，这意味着他早些时候夜巡归来，而还没有费神换回便装。小时候迪克总觉得这一幕令人不安——他全副披挂，却暴露面庞。莫名地、奇怪地脆弱。布鲁斯，却又不像布鲁斯。

有一次，在他还小的时候———不超过十岁，那应该是他搬来韦恩宅的第一年———他尖叫着从噩梦中醒来。日复一日、一模一样的噩梦：跌进呼啸的恐怖和无尽的虚空的，不是爸爸妈妈，而是他自己。是他在坠落、坠落、坠落。在所有的梦中，不断地坠落。他张嘴试图尖叫，却被气流夺去了呼吸，而在上面的平台上，妈妈大笑着呼唤姑妈 [2]，然后她们愉快地荡开去，从此遥不可及，任由他在永无止境的下落中晕眩作呕。他在两个声音中醒来：他自己嘶哑的尖叫，和门外沉重的靴子疾驰的脚步。然后他被拥抱着，安抚着，裹在世上最坚实最安全的黑色凯夫拉装甲间。他伏在肩甲上哭泣，直到硬甲被浸得湿滑，泪痕在黑暗中反光。带手套的手轻抚他的头，黑色盔甲的上方，是布鲁斯裸露的面孔。

 _假如你那晚穿着制服，你能救下他_ _们吗_ _？_

布鲁斯的脸上掠过一丝痉挛。 _我不知道。我希望我穿着。我不知道_ **。**

真是个不假思索的残酷问题，只以孩童的粗暴才可能脱口而出。假如那晚你是蝙蝠侠而不是布鲁斯·韦恩，你能救下我的父母吗？如果答案是肯定的……那又如何？他能这样说吗：那就永远不要再做布鲁斯·韦恩，只做蝙蝠侠，每时每刻，永生永世？因为每当你只是布鲁斯时，都会有人死去，而那永远、永远会是你的责任。所以抹除，抹除，全部抹除。

“你从布鲁德海文远道而来就是为了冥思苦想？这个洞里只容得下一个阴郁沉闷的角色，你得自己另找地方。”

“抱歉，”迪克重重地放下脚，“实际上……我想和你谈谈。我需要一些……建议。”

那成功为他从键盘方向分出了一瞥。“建议。”他说。

“嗯。我明白。我意识到自己一般不喜欢求助于人。但是——事关重大，否则我也不会发问的。”

布鲁斯若有所思地打量着他，“你和谁吵架了？”

迪克短促地一笑，“呃，不完全是那样。我是说，非要那么说也行。实际上我想问——你瞧，我需要一些……感情方面的指导。”

布鲁斯看着他的眼神就好像他正七窍流血：“所以你到这儿来了。”

“是的。我明白，好吗？我一定是精神错乱了。”他捋着头发，使自己看起来越发一团糟。阿尔弗雷德又要小题大做了。“你瞧，问题是……我需要知道你是怎么做到的。我是说，不是特指你。好吧，实际上，呃，就是特指 _你_ 。只是，领导团队这事儿……我搞砸了，就是这样。”

“搞砸了。”布鲁斯有种重复句子的特殊技巧，能让你感到那些单词闻所未闻，就像你在凭空发明某种语言，而成果惨不忍睹。迪克叹了口气。

“是的，彻底搞砸了。事实上，我……”他嚼着嘴唇，用力地咬着。他真是没用，没用，太没用了。“感情。我有些感情，而我……我想摆脱它们。它们妨碍——我没办法带着它们领导团队。我真的不能。耶稣啊。布鲁斯，告诉我该做什么。”

“我猜青春期教育手册没起作用？”

迪克站起来，踢得那椅子打起转。“现在你居然发展出幽默感了。真是有趣。能给点实质性的帮助吗？”

“等你开始说英语的时候。你已经有十五分钟没说过一个完整句子了。介意解释一下你到底在说什么吗？”

迪克倚在光滑的壁橱上，脸埋在臂弯里。他想踢它，尽管里面储存的装备可能比蝙蝠车还要贵。没用，没用，愚蠢而无用。“我爱上了一个队友。”他说。他抬起头，发觉布鲁斯正盯着他：“你听见了吗？”

“是的。”

他跌回椅子里，心不在焉地打着转。“这不成，”半晌他说，“我试过所有已知的办法来驱散它。我也曾经放弃抵抗，但那是个错误。我试过掩埋它，忽略它，但那同样是错误。无论我做什么，它就是——会从边边角角溢出来，一切努力都是徒劳。它——”他在喉咙深处尝到了屈辱，干涩如铁锈 。“它干扰我的判断。它影响我管理团队。我是个失职的领导，我不是他们所需的领袖。我连自己的感情都处理不好。我狼狈不堪，越早直面现实越好。”

寂静持续了很久，当他终于抬眼，布鲁斯的表情难以捉摸。“谁？”他问。

“芭芭拉。”迪克轻声说，吞咽下其中的羞耻。芭芭拉不爱他，也不能够。她本应是个姐妹般的存在。布鲁斯研究着自己的手套，好像什么引人入胜的东西刚刚落在上面。

“告诉我你是怎么做到的，”迪克说，“拜托了，请你告诉我。”

“告诉你我是怎么做到什么？”

“你领导正义联盟很多年了。你对领导团队无所不知。一切自然而然，你就 ** _是_** 你的团队。教我怎么做那样的领袖。我是说。”他站起来，踱步，拳头攥紧又松开，想要捶打什么，握住什么，像是年幼十岁那样抓挠自己的头发。“我以为对于领导团队我知道的够多了，但我错了。大错特错。我完全没有自律能力，没有——”

“你才十九岁。你对自己过于苛刻了。”

“不。”迪克反驳他。“不。你当时可不是这样。你十九岁时就做到了。”

布鲁斯的眉角微微一挑：“我到底做到了什么？”

“你明白我的意思。是的，我知道，我是个十九岁的男孩，基因控制着我时时刻刻都渴望性爱。但这是可以克服的。我知道可以。你做到了，你能教我。拜托了。”他的身体钢索般绷紧了。“拜托了，教我怎么做。不只是性，还有那全部。告诉我怎么摆脱那所有的一切，你是怎么净化掉这些念头的。我需要你他妈的 ** _告诉_** 我。”

布鲁斯仍然盯着他。他眨了眨眼，两次。“你认为。”他说，然后停顿了。他不确定从前是否听到过布鲁斯欲言又止。“让我来确认一下我理解正确。你想让我帮你排除感情。”

迪克摇头。“不，我不是那个意思。操，我措辞不当 。我知道你有感情，我没想那么说。爱情，好吗？我们在谈论的是爱情。一个领袖可以有很多感情，只除了那一种。那会阻碍你的决策。那是我无法承受的。我负担不起爱意。所以，请你。”他又一次瘫倒在椅子里，痛苦地扭动着。“就只是，请你，告诉我怎么做到这点。”

布鲁斯摘下了手套，现在正挨个检查它们：“你希望我告诉你，如何过没有爱情的生活。”

“是的，那是我想要的。那个。是的。”

布鲁斯把前额抵在指尖，猛地闭上眼睛，只有短短一瞬：一个筋疲力竭的姿态，迪克以前从未得见。“好的，”他终于开口，“我不能更一败涂地了，不是吗？”

“什么意思？”

“迪克。我并不是。”

“不是什么？”他身子热切地前倾。他知道布鲁斯现在随时会吐露那个秘密。会是额外的冥想吗？会是训练中的某个诀窍，来压抑他体内兽性的欲望吗？他绝不能空手而归，他不会对自己的失败束手就擒。

“我并不是过着没有爱情的生活。”布鲁斯认真地说明。

“哦，”迪克回答，“呃，这个嘛。我是说，我知道你会做爱。我是说，我不是来问你怎么做个僧侣。我完全乐意四处和人上床，而且我知道你也是这样，尽管作为亿万富翁你做到这个要容易一点。我无法应对的是另外一种……我不能……”他闭上眼睛，片刻的清明溜走了。摆脱这胸中的疼痛会是怎样的感觉？有时他真想剖开自己的胸膛来换得安宁。

“我并不，”布鲁斯说，以同样审慎的语气，“过着没有爱情的生活。”

迪克仰头闷哼：“我想我们是在进行两场南辕北辙的谈话。”

“不，我们不是。你只是拒绝理解我。”

“而你只是拒绝理解本周韦恩女郎的口活和爱情是两码事，好吗？我是说，很好，或许你没有能力理解，但我们在谈论爱情，真正的爱情。能让你为某人赴死，舍身挡在核爆之前来护她周全，全心全意无暇他顾的——爱情，好吗？能让你和某人分享全副身心而不只是一部分，包括夜翼和迪克·格雷森和所有的一切。像流淌在你血液之中那样难以割舍的爱情， 像罗密欧与朱丽叶那样充满诗意和浪漫的爱情，你明白了吗？”

“作为一个没有能力理解的人，我想我能揣摩到大意。”

“好吧，抱歉，我口不择言了，你能理解吗？我能猜到你要说什么，耶稣啊。我都可以写台词了。迪克，你无缘无故反应过度了。迪克，去做点十九岁该做的事，转移注意力。迪克，去找点什么毫无意义——”

“你有任何可能马上闭嘴吗？”

迪克因那特殊的语气停顿了。确切来说那不是愤怒，但那声音表明， _我是会发怒的，假如我放任自己的怒火的话_ 。他摆弄起面前的几个按键。“抱歉。”他说，意识到自己听起来暴躁任性，大约只有十一岁。

“有进步。现在停止假设你知道我要说什么。你能听上两分钟吗？”

迪克半心半意地点点头。他的成年时光遗落在洞穴大门的另一头，某个他并不像个孩子一样踢着椅子大发雷霆的地方。他好奇身在布鲁斯周围是否让每个人都这样感觉。“我听着。”他叹息道。

“很好。因为我想说的非常清楚。你需要顺应自己的感情。”

“顺应它。”

“是的。你需要让自己感受它。你需要遵循它指引的方向。你需要尽可能多的和芭芭拉在一起。你需要让她知道你的感情。”

“哦，好的，太棒了。真是绝妙的建议，爱情先生。我就是有点好奇这次谈话的走向。芭布斯，干得漂亮，顺便一提我每晚都想着你的声音自///慰，那听起来就像是你在呻吟我的名字——”

“信息过多。我说让她知道，未必通过语言。以我的经验，语言往往事倍功半。”

“以你的经验。”迪克狐疑地重复。

“听着，聪明鬼。你是个无与伦比的领袖，你过去一年里在秘密联盟里所做的……已经超出了预期。”

“哦，那只是——”

“闭嘴。我是想说，你有天赋。但如果这真是你想做的，成为团队领袖真是你想要的，那你还需要某种东西。你需要一个搭档。”

“我已经有——”

“我会告诉你什么时候可以说话。现在，听着。要成为领袖你必须有个搭档，某个完完全全了解你的人。我不是指和你日常合作的人，我是指由内而外彻彻底底了解你的人。某个了解你的所有妄自尊大并能在你得寸进尺时喝止你的人。某个能在你试图掩耳盗铃时坚持逆耳忠言的人。某个能在你心力交瘁寸步难移时扶你起身的人。某个你信任其判断超过自己的人。某个能在你一心自我逃避时提醒你勿忘初心的人。某个在你一无所有时依然爱着你的人。如果你认为芭芭拉·戈登有哪怕一点微茫的希望就是那个人，你追求她，你不允许任何事——听见了吗，任何事——阻挡你。你自身的恐惧，你内心的犹豫，任何事都不行。你让她知晓你的感情，你上天入地也要在她身边，而如果上帝的神迹使她回报爱意，你在有幸存活于世的每一天都告诉她你多么爱她多么需要她，告诉她她是你身躯中的心脏、血管中的血液和肺叶中的空气，而你永远、永远也不会忘记是什么支撑着你屹立不倒绝不退缩在生命中每一个天杀的日子坚持战斗。永不。”

布鲁斯站起身，把手套掷在身后的控制台上。迪克的坐姿凝固了。“那真是……但我……”他舔舔嘴唇，“你……”

“极其雄辩。想试试完整句子吗？”

迪克找回自己的口才和成熟。“你认为我需要某种你从未拥有过的东西。”他说，在布鲁斯的注视下毫不示弱。

“我拥有过。我拥有着。你只是从没见过，而那是我的责任。我为此道歉。”

迪克试图消化这一切，但 _布鲁斯刚刚道了歉_ 的意外在 _布鲁斯有个爱人_ 的事实面前显得苍白无力。他的思绪像笔记本页角的卡通动画一样飞速翻过：布鲁斯在某人怀里，布鲁斯温柔的样子，布鲁斯的性爱——不，就此打住。他的脑海中闪电般掠过所有的可能性，并不很多。“联盟中的某人，”他说，“当你说某个完全了解你的人，你不是指那可以是个队友，你是指那必须是个队友，对吗？那意味着你——”

“这不是睡衣派对，”布鲁斯说，他解开腰带，松开盔甲的搭扣，“沟通时间结束了。”

“好的，但是还有个问题，我发誓就一个。多久了，你能告诉我吗？只这一点？”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛：“我要去冲个澡，然后去楼上待一会儿。让阿尔弗雷德处理一下你的脸，你看起来糟透了。”

“好的。好的。我只会提名字，你可以点头或——”

“迪克。走。”那是不容异议的语气，于是迪克叹了口气从椅子里拽起颀长的身躯。

“好吧，好吧，”他嘟哝着。“但是我下来的时候碰巧闻到了厨房里阿尔弗雷德的番茄罗勒汤，如果你不快点的话我会不客气地统统喝光，而且因为我是伤员阿尔弗雷德不会阻止的。”他露出顽皮的笑容。“你知道阿尔弗雷德的规矩，伤员会有第三份。”他几乎是跳出了滑动的石门，雀跃着奔上楼梯。他的胸口轻松多了，就像是他也刚刚卸下沉重的铠甲。

他想到芭芭拉，感觉更轻快了。他筑起的堤坝，那牢牢锁住一切的盒子——他感到它裂开了，快乐、痛苦和渴望开始漫溢出来。他能做到。不管用什么方法，他会找到的 。他会停止躲闪她的眼神，停止在她说话时看向一旁，停止寻找借口来避开她。而且或许……或许他可以想想该和她说什么，让她知道……

他不担心那部分。他会找到合适的的说法的。语言表达对他而言从不是个问题，只有布鲁斯才能让他张口结舌。他们谈到了不少好素材，布鲁斯不会知道他借用他山之石的。 _我身躯中的心脏，我血管中的血液，我肺叶中的空气_ ……说的好，完全可以一用。

他在图书室出口前的最后一级楼梯上停住了，仍在思索。只是……问题是，可能的人选并不多。肯定不是黛娜，她的胯部（和其他部分）和奥利融为一体。沙耶娜？但沙耶娜和约翰一直分分合合，大部分时间是合，而且他从没见过布鲁斯和她谈论任何任务以外的事。扎塔娜？好吧，太奇怪了。她年龄大概只有布鲁斯的一半，他还可能有过前任，而他很确定布鲁斯谈论的恋情已经持续相当一段时间了。

戴安娜？戴安娜是个合情合理的选择，但他记得以前曾和她谈过提姆和卡西——她的态度并不十分支持，那让他有点惊讶，因为提姆几乎是他认识的最正直的人，谁能够反对提姆呢？戴安娜说那对卡西来说可以接受，因为她并不真是个亚马逊人，但亚马逊人不会“以那种方式”结合。 _哦，好的，所以他们到底怎么结合_ _？_ 他曾问，或是以某种轻佻冒失的措辞，但她一如既往地忽视了他的暗讽，说了类似亚马逊人没有终身伴侣之类的话。那时他太被戴安娜会更换临时床伴的事实困扰，好奇如何才能成为他们之一，以致没多注意其中的含义。所以……显然不是她。而那就是全部了，正义联盟所有的女性成员，是的，黛娜提出的男女比例堪忧确实是个问题。

整个谜题的某一部分不太对劲：他一定在某个地方推断失误，忽略了显而易见的事实。管它呢。他会弄明白的，正像他会想出该对芭芭拉说什么。与此同时，他会探探克拉克的口风。克拉克当然会知道的。克拉克对布鲁斯的一生几乎了如指掌，而且对他一直格外通融，在他小时候通过这里拉他一把、那里和布鲁斯谈谈帮他应对布鲁斯。在他的成长过程中，克拉克一直在大宅进进出出，几乎是每天必到；如果有任何值得注意的事，他绝不会错过的。他知道克拉克不会直截了当地告诉他，但旁敲侧击的方法数不胜数。他可是名副其实的世界最佳少年侦探 。

秘密入口处的书架在他身后合上了，他在图书室伪装成镜子的监视镜头前瞥到了自己的脸。那看上去确实很糟。

“抓紧时间，老家伙，不然就没汤喝啦，”他笑着对镜子说，“而且我还会吃掉所有甜点，”他补充道，从椅子边的碗里抓起一个苹果，心满意足地咬了一口。

*          *          *

蝙蝠洞里，布鲁斯边走边解开装甲。他走向黑暗大厅中阴影笼罩的一角，拇指掠过扫描设备。闪烁之后，更多石头滑向两侧，露出一小段陡峭迂回的石阶。他走到底层：大密室中一个温暖昏暗的小密室，他的洞中之洞。这里有淋浴——多个花洒，设定水压可以剥下人类的皮肉，可供静坐享受 蒸汽的长凳。下面还有一个简朴的小卧室，用于那些他无法上楼去到宽敞套间里的夜晚。他并不住在最大的房间里，完全不是，那些房间被封闭在黑暗中，阿尔弗雷德从未费心劝说他搬进主卧。但即使他自己的卧室，相比这个简单的巢穴也显得大得过分。大宅或许是他的房子，但这里是他的家。

“本周的韦恩女郎？”克拉克从报纸上方望向他。他伸展在唯一一把舒适的椅子里，滑稽可笑的节目在他身后一个监视器上沉默地闪烁着。布鲁斯脱下了护具。

“那男孩的想象力过于丰富了。”他拉伸着，检查着，畏缩了一下。

“他是吗。解释一下，否则我就告诉阿尔弗雷德了。”

“我正要说。你知道，”他把毛巾围在腰间，“法律并不禁止你按一下静音键，在通讯频道里正播放私人谈话的时候。”

克拉克翻到社论版。“我早些时候从后面的隧道进来，当时你出去了。我打算小睡一会儿，然后就在这场十分有趣的谈话中醒来了。”他抬头对布鲁斯微笑。

“静音键就在那儿。”

“啊，”克拉克摆了摆手，继续读他的报纸，“科技。总是令人困惑。”

“你驾驶着宇宙飞船。”

“呃，但你讨厌我动你的东西。”头版落在地上，“嘿，我觉得你干的不错，无论如何 。认真的。我是说，可怜的迪克，芭芭拉会让他丢盔卸甲，但你做的很棒。”

布鲁斯苦笑着。“有待观察。反正那孩子只能听进去别人讲的百分之四十，所以谁知道呢。”

“你知道，”克拉克轻快地说，翻到填字游戏，拿掉笔帽，“当面说出其中的某些话并不会杀了你。我是说，当你知道我在听的时候。”

布鲁斯捡起掉落的报纸内页，对这小小的杂乱皱起眉。他打开淋浴间的门，把水温调到介于 _地心_ 和 _红矮星_ 之间。椅背上方只能看到克拉克的头顶。布鲁斯思索着，然后靠向椅子，把克拉克的左手拉向他。他把那只手贴在脸上，感受着克拉克沿着他的下巴蜷曲手指，摩挲着隐约冒头的胡茬。

“高深莫测[3] 。”他对着克拉克的手心低语道。

“嗯？”

“纵十五。宛如谜题，十一个字母。高深莫测。”

“哦看在——”克拉克的手挣脱了，“那是你最恼人的习惯，现在你把我所有的乐趣都毁掉了。”

布鲁斯微笑，心情有所恢复。他任由那只手落下，走向淋浴间，开门进去的时候蒸汽笼罩了整个房间。他在花洒下彻底放松下来。他考虑过告诉克拉克他从始至终都知道他在听，但是实际上，克拉克是知道的。克拉克知道他抓住机会说出了他们通常留给黑暗、留给无声低吟的话语。克拉克知道那些话是说给他听的。

他是认真的吗？他确实想要那些无法在光天化日之下现身的词句吗？克拉克没有因今晚对他有一句责备。没有说， _如果不是你这么多年来坚持把我们关在那天杀的柜子里，或许你的男孩——去它的， **我们的** 男孩——就会知道怎么成为一个完整的人而不必把自己的心挖出来_。他假设这么多年来男孩不经告知就已经心领神会是愚蠢的吗？他怎么可能不知道呢，怎么可能观察不到、感受不到呢？但考虑到所有那些保密措施……过去的争执萦绕在他脑海中。 _不让任何人知道。为了我们的安全。为了你的。为了我的。为了他们的。克拉克把脸埋在手心。我厌倦了这一切，布鲁斯，我不能再继续了。你不是认真的。总有一天我会的。我厌倦了隐藏。克拉克。我们一致同意了的 。克拉克_ ** _。_** 他低下头，手撑墙壁。他无可救药地辜负了他们两个人，克拉克和迪克。他曾以为他已经竭尽全力了，但他的竭尽全力还远远不够。

当结实的臂膀环住他的时候，他甚至都没有惊跳起来。

“迪克在楼上等我。”他说。

“那么我们最好快一点。”然后克拉克把他转过来，抵在瓷砖上，手腕轻而易举地固定在头顶。克拉克看起来若有所思。不——看起来在阅读布鲁斯所有的思绪，由内而外，条分缕析。好像他用X视线也能读脑波一样，而大多数时候，在布鲁斯身上，他确实能够。

克拉克的手覆在布鲁斯的左胸上，直到他们都能感受到手下那规律的跳动。

“心脏。”他低声说。他的手落在布鲁斯的颈侧，血管有生命般起伏律动，脉搏逐渐加快。“血液。”他停下了。然后布鲁斯的嘴唇贴上他的，把他拉近，吞咽着他的呼吸。

“空气。”布鲁斯说。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 美国本土的合法饮酒年龄是21岁。  
> [2] Karla Grayson. 迪克的姑妈，少正版飞翔的格雷森成员。  
> [3] Inscrutable.


End file.
